Who Are You
by Ristinok137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. polisi yang tertembak saat bertugas, yang disaksikan kekasihnya sendiri -Lee Sungmin- yang harus mengalami kome selama delapan Tahun dan saat ia sadar "Aku bisa melihat apa yg seharusnya tidak kulihat, Aku melihat hantu' .


**Who Are You ?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Horror**

**Disclaimer : Jangan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read **

**Rating : T**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Kim Jungmo (45 Tahun)

Kim Yesung

Shin Donghee

Kim Wookie

Cho Ahra

Choi Siwon (kepala polisi 45 tahun)

Other cast

**Who Are You ?**

Namja tampan itu – Cho Kyuhyun – melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju segerombolan orang yang sedang berbincang ia mengendap dan bersembunyi di balik kotak- kotak besar di dekatnya.

"Hahaha,... ternyata benar ini semua adalah perak, kita bisa kaya ! " Seru salah satu dari mereka menatap tumpukan perak didepan mereka yang langsung di sambut tawa oleh semua orang di sana, Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan alak komunikasinya(alat yang berwarna hitam tuh apa nama.a sy ga au) namun suara keras seseorang membuatnya mengumpat dan membuat semua orang menyadari keberadaannya. "CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT PERGI " kembali uara itu keluar ia langsung membuang benda tersebut, dan berlari setelah menyadari orang- orang berjas hitam mengejarnya. Kyuhyun terengah tan mengacungkan pistolnya pada orang yang mengepungnya, ia menembakan sebuah peluru ke udara memperingatkan untuk orang- orang yang mengepungnya menjauh, nafasnya mulai terengah. Di tempat yang tak jauh dari kapal pesiar itu seorang namja imut tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kapal pesiar itu ditanganya terdapat jas anti peluru milik kekasihnya. Ia langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengar suara tembakan dan tampa sadar membuang jas anti peluru tersebut, ia langsung berlari kesumber suara menyusuri lantai dua lorong kapal yang brantakan, ia terengah saat melihat kekasihnya cho Kyuhyun sedang mengacungkan pistolnya di lantai bawah. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat tidak melihat siapa orang yang berada didepan kekasihnya.

Dorr

"ANDWEE ! ". Pekiknya saat melihat peluru itu menembus dada kekasihnya ia menitikan air matanya saat melihat kekasihnya terjatuh dan langsung berlari saat menyadari beberapa orang berjas hitam mengejarnya. Ia menghentikan larinya dan melihat sekitarnya namun saat itu juga ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut saat seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan keras, ia merasakan tubuhnya terbentur dengan lantai kapal dan samar- samar melihat Kyuhyunnya tersenyum manis kearahnya, memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Kyuhyunnie " Bisiknya saat sebelum semuanya gelap.

Delapan tahun kemudian.

Namja imut itu masih betah memejamkan matanya, sang suster memeriksa kesehatan namja imut yang masih engan membuka matanya selama enam tahun ini. Ia tersentak kaget saat mata bulat itu langsung terbuka saat ia memperbaiki selimut namja imut itu.

Namja paruh baya menatap namja imut didepannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik- baik saja ?" Tanyanya, Namja imut itu menatap lelaki setengah baya berjas putih didepannya, ia mengangguk imut.

"Nan gwechanayo,.. " Jawabnya yakin.

Cklek

Namja imut itu dan sang dokter menatap pintu yang kini terbuka.

"Apa dia baik- baik saja ?" Tanya lelaki berjas hitam sekitar umur 40thnan, sang dokter mengangguk.

"Mungkin ia akan kehilangan setengah ingatannya " Jelas sang dokter, lelaki berjas hitam itu mengangguk dan membingbing namja imut itu untuk keluar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingat kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. " Kata namja imut itu kesal, menatap sengit dua namja yang duduk mengintrogasinya.

"Coba ingat- ingat pada tanggal 13 juli 2006 " Kata salah satu dari mereka. Namja imut itu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku tidak ingat saat kejadian itu apa begitu penting hingga aku harus mengingatnya ?" Ketus namja imut itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingat dengan salah satu polisi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ? yang tewas saat kejadian itu ".

"Aku tidak tahu,... ". Kesal Namja imut itu, salah satu namja didepannya menyodorkan sebuah foto namja tampan berjas hitam dengan senyum manisnya. Sungmin nematap foto tersebut.

"Kau tak ingat ?" Tanya salah satu polisi, Sungmin kembali mengeleng pelan.

.

.

.

"Hallo namaku Lee Donghae " Kata namja tampan itu di depan cermin besar didepannya.

"Aku kepala bagian baru disini " Jawab Donghae lagi mengubah mimik suaranya dan suaranya. Donghae kembali tersenyum manis pada bayangannya.

"Aku baru empat bulan menjadi penyidik. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk bisa ketahap ini dan suatu saat nanti menjadi polisi ". Kata Donghae lembut.

"Bagus kau harus bekerja lebih gia- "

"Hemmm " Sebuah suara anak buahny menghentikan imajinasinya, ia menatap sengit anak buahnya.

"Kau tahu kau menganggku " Katanya kesal yang langsung disambut cengiran khas namja berkepala besar itu.

Cklek

Donghae dan anak buahnya yang bername tag Yesung langsung menoleh, menatap Namja munggil berpakean serba tertutup hingga kepalanya memasuki kantornya dan mendekati salah satu meja mengeluarkan semua isi di dalam tasnya.

"Heh,... kau siapa ? " Kata Donghae datar, namja mungil itu hanya diam masih mengeluarkan barang- baranya ke meja. " Ahhh jangan- jangan kau namja gila yang sering dikabarkan orang- orang suka membuang sampah sembarangan itu ya !" Seru donghae menunjuk namja imut didepanya, membuat namja imut itu menghentikan kegiatanya dan menatap donghae sesudah namja imut itu melepaskan switter di tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku Lee Sung Min ketua baru di departemen kehilangan barang " Katanya tegas membuat Lee Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar, dengan cepat ia langsung keluar ruangan dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

"Yakkk Apa kau gila ketua, mengirimkan Namja yang delapan tahun koma ke departemenku ?" Pekik Donghae pada Lelaki setengah baya – Kim Jungmo- yang sering ia panggil Ketua. Jungmo tertawa saat melihat kemarahan Donghae namja yang lima tahun ini ia kenal dekat.

"Pimpinan polisi yang menyuruhku untuk menempatkan Sungmin disana, Aku harap kalian bisa berkerja sama " Kata Jungmo masih dengan kekehanya membuat Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Terserah... " Ketusnya.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumas sakit, ia langsung membuka pintu dokter pribadinya dan menunduk hormat saat sang dokter menatapnya.

"Ada apa kau disini ? Apa ada keluhan ?" Tanya sang dokter setelah mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk didepannya, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ada yang aneh,.. " Jawab Sungmin ragu, Sang dokter mengangkat sebelah alisnya binggung. " Sejak aku sadar dari koma 1 bulan yang lalu,.. ... " Sungmin menghentikan kata- katanya dan menengok kebelakang saat mendengan suara bulpen di mainkan, ia menatap seorang dokter duduk di belakangnya sambil memainkan bulpoinnya. Sungmin terus menatapnya hingga dokter itu menghentikan kegiatannya, Sungmin kembali menatap Dokter didepannya. " Aku.. Aku bisa melihat yang tak seharusnya tidak aku lihat " Lirih Sungmin, Dokter itu makin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Tak tok tak tok

Sungmin kembali menatap dokter dibelakangnya yang kembali memainkan bulpoin di tangannya. Ia mendengus kesal saat dokter tersebut tersenyum padanya, Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat ada kejangalan pada dokter dibelakannya, dokter tersebut ikut berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sungmin, namja imut itu memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat bagian belakang kepala dokter tersebut sudah hancur dengan darah yang mengalir ia membuka bibirnya kaget namun matanya masih fokus menatap dokter tersebut yang kini membuka jendela dan berbali menatapnya dokter tersebut tersenyum kearahnya sambil memainkan bolpoinnya.

"A- andwe !" Pekik Sungmin tertahan saat dokter tersebut menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari jendela tempatnya berdiri dengan langkah gemetar namja manis itu mendekati jendela tersebut dan menatap ke bawah lantai 5 rumah sakit namun tak ada dokter tersebut ia hanya melihat bulpoin yang dimainkan dokter tadi.

"Kenapa ? " Tanya Dokter park yang melihat tingkah laku aneh Sungmin, Namja imut itu mengeleng cepat dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya Sungmin pada salah satu anak buahnya, namja tampan itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau masih tanya aku sedang apa ? ". Kesal Donghae " Sudah jelas ini penyimpanan barang- barang yang hilang dan aku penyidik yang akan menjadi polisi dan harus memeriksa semua barang disini " Lanjutnya ketus, Sungmin hanya menatap datar " Aish~ tidak bisakah kau hilangkan wajah datarmu itu hah " Sungut Donghae kesal. Ia langsung menghentakan kakinya dan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Sungmin menghela nafas kasar, ia menatap keseklilingnya dan memungut blezer sekolah yang terjatuh dari penyimpanan barang.

Nyutttt

Ia langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan dengan cepat ia meletakan kembali blezer bername tag Victoria ke rak dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar ruangan saat perasaan aneh mulai menyerangnya.

Brakk

Nafasnya tersengal ketika ia berhasil menutup pintu.

"Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Donghae membuat Namja imut itu kembali tersentak, Sungmin diam " Aish lebih baik kita makan malam, hari ini kita harus lembur " Lanjut Donghae tak mau ambil pusing.

.

.

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi dulu " Kata Sungmin datar Donghae hanya mengangguk acuh.

"Sana perggi aku tak peduli " Serunya saat melihat sungmin memasuki toilet lestoran. Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin saat melihat seseorang keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Ia kembali mencuci tanggannya.

"huhuhhu hiks,... huhuhuhu hiks,,, " Sungmin langsung membalikan badanya saat mendengarkas suara isakan seorang yeoja, ia mengernyit heran _' Bukankah ini toilet namja'_ katanya membatin namun tangisan yeoja itu semakin keras membuatnya penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya membuka satu persatu bilik toilet.

" Nuguseo ?". serunya namun tak ada jawaban, ia menatap ragu bilik terakhir yang tertutup dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut ' Kosong' ia hanya menemukan bayangan dirinya di cermin dalam kamar mandi tersebut. " AAAAAAHHH ! " Serunya kaget saat melihat seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah dengan sebagian kepala yang berdarah dan mengotori blezernya berada tepat dibelakangnya " A- apa maumu ?" Serunya takut yeoja tersebut hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong. " Pergi,... " Serunya namun yeoja tersebut mencekik lehernya. " Andweee... tolongg,... !" Serunya terbata ia menatap yeoja tersebut dan mencoba melepaskan diri, ia membaca name tag yeoja tersebut ' victoria'

Deg

'Bukankah itu juga nama blezer yang aku sentuh tadi di ruangan penyimpanan barang' batin Sungmin

"Yakkk Ketua Lee !" Seru Donghae mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung tersengal dan menatap Donghae.

"Dia... dia,.. wanita itu mencekiku " Kata Sungmin Donghae langsung menatap sekelilingnya waspada dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke satu persatu bilik toilet namun nihil tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali mereka berdua.

"Aish~ disini tidak ada siapapun selain kita " Katanya Kesal " mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah ketua Lee, Sebaiknya Anda pulang istirahat biar aku yang jaga malam ini " Jelas donghae.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju rumah peramal yang ia ketahui dari jejaring sosial, ia menatap papan nama didepannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Permisi,.. apa ini tempat peramal Kim Wookie ?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja imut yang baru keluar rumah tersebut, namja imut itu menatap Sungmin sekilas.

" Ne, tapi sekarang sedang tutup " Jawab Namja tersebut membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sedih. " Baiklah sepertinya Hyung mempunyai masalah berat biar aku bantu silahkan masuk" Kata namja imut tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kim Wookie.

.

.

"Hantu ?" Tanya Wookie, Sungmin mengangguk Wookie menyipitkan matanya menatap Sungmin." Dendam, ada satu alasan orang mati akan mencari orang yang masih hidup " Jelas Wookie serius, Sungmin menatapnya lekat " Untuk menolong mereka dan memberi tahu apa yang mereka ingin sampaikan kepada orang yang mereka(hantu) sayangi di dunia " Lanjut Wookie

"tapi, kenapa harus aku ? ". Tanya Sungmin " Kenapa bukan orang lain, didunia ini masih banyak orang kenapa harus aku yang bisa melihat mereka ?" Tanya Sungmin Lagi, Wookie tersenyum manis.

"karena Hyung dapat melihat mereka(hantu) maka dari itu mereka akan mengikuti kemanapun hyung pergi dan meminta bantuangmu " Jawab Wookie. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam " Hyung bertanya kenapa hyung yang bisa melihat mereka bukan orang lain ? ". Kata wookie balik bertanya Subgmin terdiam " ini bukanya kamu ingin melihatnya ? " Kata Wookie Membuat Senyum sinis terpasang dari bibir M Sungmin

"Apa kau gila ? ! Kenapa aku ingin melihatnya " Serunya langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut. Sungmin langsung bergegas pulang kerumahnya, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat yeoja bernama victotia kini mengikuti langkahnya, ia makin memoercepat langkahnya dan memasuki rumahnya, ia langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Deg

Ia kembali berlari ke kamarmandi rumahnya saat yeoja itu – Victoria – sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, Sungmin bersandar di pintu kamar mandi rumahnya dengan nafas memburu, dan ia kembali menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tulisan di cermin besar kamar mandinya ' T-O- L-O-N-G-A-K-U'

.

.

Nama : Victoria Song

Ttl : Seoul, 15 April 1997

Keterangan : bersekolah di Sma F(x)

Mati bunuh diri satu tahun yang lalu.

"Cari tahu tentang dia, priksa kesekolahnya dan tanyakan tentang dia " Kata Sungmin Donghae hanya mengerjap saat membaca kertas ditangannya.

"Untuk apa kita mencarinya ? bukankah disini sudah jelas kalau dia MATI BUNUH DIRI " Kata Donghae, Sungmin hanya menatap datar namja tampan itu. "Aish~ Aku mengerti " Ketusnya langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin di ruang penyimpanan barang. Sungmin menatap satu kotak di salah satu rak ia menyentuh kotak tersebut

Nyutttt

Dan kembali rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerangnya. Ia langsung meletakan kembali kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dan segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan penyimpanan barang. Dengan langkah tenang namja imut itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor ia melirik namja tampan berkulit putih pucat yang berpapasan dengannya, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Namja tampan itu yang masih melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantornya, ia memperhatikan namja tampan itu yang kini berjalan membelakanginya dengan tangan kirinya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kantornya dan kini namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin Sendu.

**TBC / END ?**

**Rnr juseo~ **

**Ngrti gak ? ceritanya atau binggung ? **


End file.
